No Tears Until The End 2
by Mutant Donatello
Summary: Ness and his pals once again face another challenge. This time, things get even more creepier.
1. A tale of Monsters

It's been months since Ness freed Mary from that strange world, and he hasn't heard from her since. "It's like she disappeared" he thought a lot of the time. It was autumn and it was a Tuesday, and like all non-weekdays, Ness had to attend school. After breakfast, Ness ran outside and off to school. On his way there, he ran into his friend Ashley.

(Ness) Hey, Ashley! What's up?

Ashley rolled her eyes and tried not to pay him any attention, but he jumped in front of her with his usual confident smirk.

(Ness) What's with the silent treatment? Woke up on the wrong side of the coffin?

Ashley gave Ness an irritated stare and started to play with her pigtails.

(Ashley) Do you find some kind of joy in annoying me?  
(Ness) Actually...yeah, I think I do. So, what's new?  
(Ashley) Nothing really. I heard a man named Hiroshi is going to be telling his experience dealing with monsters or something in class today...though you should already know that since they announced it yesterday... Let me guess, you were playing your stupid Gameboy and weren't paying attention.  
(Ness) *Playing Gameboy* did you say something?  
(Ashley) *Scoffs* ...Why do I even bother with you...?

Ness and Ashley began to hear a voice call out to them. When they turned around they saw their other friend, Ib, whom recently started going to their school, running over to them. Being 9, she was in a lower grade of course. She was smiling very wide and gave Ness a hug once she got close enough to him.

(Ib) Good morning.  
(Ness) What's up, Ib!  
(Ashley) Oh brother...  
(Ness) How are your parents doing? They're not leaving you behind anymore, right?  
(Ib) They're okay.

Eventually Lucas and Madotsuki walked over to them.

(Lucas) Hey everyone! Guess who's finally coming to school!  
(Madotsuki) ...  
(Ness) Madotsuki's actually showing up? What's the occasion?  
(Lucas) She wanted to hear that Hiroshi guys story, that's all.  
(Ness) Man, I could tell you plenty of stories about monsters and junk myself!  
(Lucas) Well, it's kind of personal for her. She read the book he wrote and became really interested in the whole thing. As for me? Well...uh...I'm kind of scared...  
(Ness) What for? We've seen monsters before, haven't we?  
(Lucas) Have you even seen the cover of his book? That's the ugliest thing I've ever seen...!  
(Ashley) You guys DO know we're going to be late if we just stand here and talk, right? Not that I care much.  
(Ness) Oh crap, let's go!

The friends all ran off towards the school in a hurry. Ness, Lucas, Madotsuki, and Ashley all made it to class on time, albeit very narrowly. Ness began to talk to Lucas, whose seat was right in front of his. Ness's seat was at the back of the class and by a window on the left side of room.

(Ness) You know what's weird... How are we all in the same class and we're all not the same age?  
(Lucas) *Shivering* ...I dunno... I just want this class to be over with...

Ashley walked by and kicked Ness's chair before sitting in her own, which was to the right of the capped hero's.

(Ness) Hey!  
(Ashley) Shut up, dork...  
(Ness) *Mumbles*...

Madotsuki came over to Lucas and squeezed in his seat and began to lean her head on his shoulder.

(Ness) Hey! How am I supposed to see over both of your big heads!

They didn't respond to Ness, but started talking amongst themselves in a way that was too silent for him to hear. Suddenly, the man named Hiroshi walked into the room with suitcase that looked rather full. He began to write on the chalkboard and soon faced the class.

(Hiroshi) Hello, children. My name is Hiroshi, and today will be a special class. I'll be sharing my experience with the monster known as Ao Oni. Do pay attention, for I don't wish to speak of this much more than I already have.  
(Ness) *Raises hand*.  
(Hiroshi) You have a question? By all means, ask away.  
(Ness) What does "Ao Oni" look like?  
(Hiroshi) ...*Sigh* A being beyond description... All I have to even give you an idea of what it looked like is this painting I made myself. I'm not a great artist, but it's the best I could do.

Hiroshi held the painting of Ao Oni in front of the class. Everyone screamed except for Madotsuki. Lucas started covering his eyes.

(Ness) What the? What the heck is that?!  
(Hiroshi) I wish I could tell you...but sadly, I can't. To this very day, I have no idea what those things were. The only word for them I can think of is monsters. Before I was face to face with these things, I didn't believe in monsters at all...but now...after they killed all my old friends and traumatized me for life...I believe...I believe oh too well...  
(Ness) Daaaaaaang... Sorry about that, man...  
(Ashely) *Raises hand*.  
(Hiroshi) Yes?  
(Ashley) You were the only survivor?  
(Hiroshi) That I was...*sigh*...that I was... Now, without further ado, let us begin.

An hour passed as Hiroshi told horrifying tales of Ao Oni. He told them the beginning to the end, and almost broke down in tears in the process. He also talked about how Ao Oni is able to change its appearance to match someone you know. At the end of his story he gave the whole class a warning.

(Hiroshi) Now, children... The house that I saw them in is still standing to this very day... And that means that they are probably still there, waiting for the next person dumb enough to enter the building. I advise you-no...scratch that, I beg you... Do not repeat my mistake... Do NOT go anywhere near that house... Or you might not be as lucky as I was...

With that, Hiroshi walked out the door awkwardly, leaving the painting of Ao Oni standing in front of the desk. Everyone was quiet, and stared at the painting in fear...

(Ashley) Wow...that thing sounds way worse than anything I created, cursed, and everything...  
(Ness) Yeah... I wonder if they really are waiting in that house still...  
(Madotsuki) They're waiting...they're always waiting...always...

Suddenly Madotsuki got up and walked out the class rather stiffly.

(Lucas) ...? What's wrong with Madotsuki?  
(Ness) Yeah, that was a little creepy...even for her.  
(Ashley) Hmm... Maybe she's a little spooked or something...?

Ness noticed Madotsuki walking away from the school by looking out the window.

(Ness) Yo, she's leaving!

The three friends looked out the window, and right before their eyes, what they once believed was Lucas's beloved friend, turned into Ao Oni. It stopped walking and started staring up at the window.

(Ness/Ashley/Lucas) AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

They all got up and ran out the classroom...


	2. Madotsuki, where are you?

Hours later, at lunch time, the friends began to discuss what they saw.

(Ness) Okay...what the heck?  
(Lucas) M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-...M-Madotsuki...what's going on?!  
(Ashley) Shut up, screaming isn't helping anything... Oh great, here comes Ib...

Ib walked over to the table and sat down beside Ness drinking a juice box.

(Ib) Hi.  
(Ness) Sup... Hey, some serious crap's going down, and I don't want you to get scared or anything, so... I'm not sure if you should sit here today.

Regardless of Ness's comment, she just sat there drinking the juice box and staring him right in the eyes.

(Ness) Whatever... Lucas, was Madotsuki acting weird all day?  
(Lucas) Well...no not really. She was acting normal to me.  
(Ashley) Are you guys stupid or what? Did you hear what Mr. Hiroshi said? Ao Oni can change his form to match people you know. It was obviously trying to trick Lucas... The real question is...why?  
(Lucas) *Starts crying* *Lays head on the table*.  
(Ness) Whoa, what? So Ao Oni left the house...? Oh boy...

Ib held the juice box up to Ness's face slowly.

(Ib) Sip?  
(Ness) No thanks...

Nonetheless, she kept shoving the straw into his cheek.

(Ness) ...Alright, fine!

He took a sip, but then out of nowhere he felt someone punch him in the knee.

(Ness) Ouch! Dang, that juice packs a punch...literally.  
(Ashley) No, some idiot just crawled under the table.

He looked under the table and saw the strange girl he saved months ago, Mary.

(Mary) ...  
(Ness) ...  
(Mary) ...  
(Ness) ...Mary...?  
(Mary) Mary is me, I am Mary.  
(Ness) Yeah...what're you doing here?  
(Mary) Her juice box is sacred!  
(Ness) Say what? She offered me a sip!  
(Mary) *Gasp* Ib's gone to the dark side! NoOoOoOoOoOoOoO!

Mary crawled out from under the table and ran away covering her eyes, soon hitting a wall and falling down. Ness jumped out of his chair and ran over to her.

(Ness) What the heck are you doing?

Mary suddenly appeared standing up with her hand on her hips.

(Mary) You drank the juice box, so now you are chosen *curtsies*.  
(Ness) ...Uh...*takes a bow*...what's going on?  
(Mary) Hahahahaha-protect Ib, Ness... With all you have.  
(Ness) Protect her from what?

Mary swung her hair in circles, patted Ness on the shoulder and ran out the cafeteria laughing.

(Ness) What the...?

As Ness turned back around, he noticed Ib standing right in back of him.

(Ness) Whoa... What're you doing way over here?  
(Ib) *Shrugs*.  
(Ness) ...Yeah, whatever. Hey, Lucas! Get over here!

Lucas slowly walked over to him, followed by Ashley.

(Lucas) *Wipes tears away* W-What...?  
(Ness) We're ditching school and heading to Madotsuki's apartment! We're getting to the bottom of this!  
(Lucas) But...but-  
(Ness) Do you want to find Madotsuki or what? I thought she was special to you!

Those words struck the blond coward...and a spark of courage flashed in his eyes. He balled a fist and put his game face on.

(Lucas) Y-Yeah... We're going to find Madotsuki!  
(Ness) That's the spirit! You with us, Ashley?  
(Ashley) Well, my movie's not on for a couple hours, so why not.  
(Ib) I'm in.  
(Ashley) You don't even know what's going on...  
(Ness) Let's go!

The group ran out of the school and off to Madotsuki's apartment. Once they reached the tall apartment building, they noticed a familiar face stand on the steps. It was the one and only, Garry.

(Ness) G-Garry!?  
(Garry) Hmm? Oh, hello Ness, Ib, Lucas and...Ashley was it?  
(Ashley) Yeah, don't forget it.  
(Lucas) Mr. Garry, did you see Madotsuki anywhere?  
(Garry) Funny you should ask that, because that's why I'm here.  
(Lucas) You saw her!? Where is she now?

Garry began to hang his head down as his depressing them song started to play.

(Garry) I saw her walk into some house a couple hours ago... Throughout the morning, I started to hear some unfounded information that the house she went into is haunted by monsters... I didn't like the rumors, so I intended to go inside to get her out of there... But, I saw her walking down the street when I was on my way back to the house... It seemed she was heading back home...so the rumors must have been false... So, here I stand, about to check if she is alright.  
(Lucas) Yes! Madotsuki's safe!  
(Ness) You're always looking out for us, Garry! Thanks man!

The children and Garry all entered the apartment building and headed up to Madotsuki's door. Lucas knocked on the door, but the door just flew open when he did. They all walked in, and saw Madotsuki sitting on the floor staring at them.

(Lucas) Madotsuki!

As Lucas ran over to embrace her, she suddenly turned into Ao Oni.

(Lucas) AUUUUUUUH!

Ao Oni began to walk towards everyone, making everyone scream and run the other way. As they ran for their life back down the tall Apartment Complex, the monster seemed to be getting faster with every second. They eventually reached outside, and began to run down the street with the utmost haste...


	3. Into the house of Ao Oni

The group has been running away from Ao Oni for almost 7 minutes and it keeps getting faster and faster. It was almost right behind them, and that made them start to panic.

(Garry) WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON!?  
(Ness) THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, LUCAS! WHY DID YOU RUN OVER TO IT LIKE THAT!?  
(Lucas) *Crying really hard*.  
(Ashley) Ness! Can't you do something!?  
(Ib) *Panting* I...can't...keep...running!  
(Ness) Okay...here goes nothing!

Ness grabbed Ib's hand and told everyone to join hands with them. Once they did, Ness began to run a lot faster, pulling everyone with him. Suddenly everything went black. Before anyone knew what even happened, they appeared in Ashley's Mansion. They all struggled to stop moving from the sudden burst of speed, but to no avail, which made them crash through the front door.

(Ashley) *Panting* ...What...the heck was that!?  
(Ness) Teleportation! I somehow managed to drag you all along! Am I awesome or what?  
(Lucas) *Sigh* ...At least we escaped...but...what about Madotsuki...?  
(Garry) *Rubs head* ...Oh my...I feel a tad dizzy... Oh, Madotsuki must still be in that house... But please enlighten me... What in the world, space, and everything in-between...was that?  
(Ashley) Some monster called Ao Oni... It's quite a hideous looking thing, that's for sure...  
(Ness) Let's stop wasting time! Madotsuki is out there somewhere, probably dealing with that big ugly monster! We have to save her, man!  
(Lucas) R-Right! I won't back down until she's safe!  
(Ib) I'm scared.  
(Garry) Don't worry, Ib... That monster will have to go through all of us before it can get to you. We'll protect you, that's a promise. Right, Ness?  
(Ness) No doubt, man! Besides, I'm chosen to protect her!  
(Ib) Hmm?  
(Ness) I mean..er...that's what a friend of mine told me... Anyway, what's the plan-

Suddenly Ao Oni broke through the door faster than ever. Everyone bolted up the stairs screaming as loud as they could, soon running into Ashley's room. Ashley locked the door, and Garry started holding it shut with all his might. Garry started to feel Ao Oni push against the door, and the doorknob was turning rapidly.

(Garry) Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear... What does it want!?

Suddenly Ness has a flashback...

"(Mary) You drank the juice box, so now you are chosen *curtsies*.  
(Ness) ...Uh...*takes a bow*...what's going on?  
(Mary) Hahahahaha-protect Ib, Ness... With all you have."

He then felt like he knew what it was after.

(Ness) Guys... I think it's after Ib... I don't know why, but I was told to protect her with all I had today. I think this is connected to that!  
(Garry) Ib? Why her!? What has she done!?  
(Ib) *Sobs*.  
(Ness) No, don't cry! We're going to get out of this, just have faith!  
(Lucas) Let's just jump out the window and get the heck out of here!

They all made a break for the window and Ao Oni busted down the door and headed straight for them. Garry picked up Ib and jumped out the window, shattering the glass. He was followed by Ness, Lucas, and then Ashley. When they started to run away from the mansion, they saw a car parked on the side of the road. Hiroshi got out the car and started yelling for them to jump in. They all got in the car and Hiroshi stepped on the gas. Ao Oni walked out the mansion and started walking with incredible speed down the road, and ended up right behind Hiroshi's car.

(Ness) It's freakin' right behind us!  
(Garry) Good sir, can you go any faster! Please, go as fast as you can!  
(Hiroshi) This is as fast as I can go... We're all going to die. There is nothing that can save us now.  
(Ib) What? *Starts crying*.  
(Garry) Why you...  
(Ness) I got this!

Ness opened up the window and climbed on top of the car and started staring at the face of the monster. He then used PK Flask, which blasted the thing back quite a bit, but didn't knock it off its feet like he had hoped. He then made the car float into the air with his mind, until it was out of the monsters reach. Ness then climbed back into the car.

(Hiroshi) How are you doing that? This is scientifically impossible! You can't have powers like this! What trick are you playing on me?  
(Ness) Shut up, man! It freakin' hurts! My head is killing me!  
(Lucas) I'll help out, Ness.

Ness kept the car in the air with his PSI abilities, while Lucas pushed it forward with PSI abilities.

(Garry) Where should we land? They can't keep that up forever!

Ashley looked out the window and saw Ao Oni walking right underneath them.

(Ashley) Its right under us, you know that right?  
(Ness) Oh great! Now what!?  
(Ib) ...If it's me it wants...then-  
(Garry) No, don't even talk like that! We will never give you up, you hear me?  
(Ib) *Smiles*.

Ashley noticed a blond girl run over to Ao Oni and start punching it, and started running away from it. The monster started to follow her instead.

(Ashley) Hey! Some blond idiot is leading the thing away from us!

Ness dropped the car and rushed to the window Ashley was looking out of, and sure enough...it was Mary. She waved at Ness with a smile as she ran away from it. Soon she was too far away to see.

(Ness) She...she saved us...  
(Lucas) Shouldn't we try to save her?  
(Ness) Nah... I have a feeling she knows what she's doing... C'mon, we have to find Madotsuki. Garry, you last saw her at the house right?  
(Garry) Indeed I did.  
(Ness) Then that's where we're going to go! Step on it, dude!  
(Hiroshi) It's your funeral...

Hiroshi drove to the house of Ao Oni, and stopped the car.

(Hiroshi) Are you sure you want to do this? Your friend is probably already dead... She's probably eaten and/or a bloody mess on the ground. There's no point, I can almost guarantee she didn't make it a minute. She's dead-

Lucas punched him in the face and started crying.

(Lucas) Shut up you stupid gay looking idiot! She's alive, I know it! She...she has to be...  
(Ness) We'll find her, man... And when we do? Don't let her go, alright...?  
(Lucas) Yeah...we'll be together forever... Let's go!

The group all ran into the house with determined eyes.

(Hiroshi) They're all dead...


	4. To protect what matters

The group ran into the front room and looked around cautiously.

(Garry) Do you think we should be bringing Ib into this place...? Things may get dangerous.  
(Ness) What, it's better to leave her out there alone with that pessimistic turd?  
(Garry) Well, no... It's just that, we might not get out of here alive... In fact, all of you should turn back... You're all only children... I should go; I don't have much to live for anyway...  
(Lucas) Don't talk like that Mr. Garry. We'd all miss you if you were gone, so don't feel like that... Besides, I have to be here...Madotsuki is counting on me.  
(Ashley) Yeah, if I die, no one would miss me anyway. So, I have nothing to lose.  
(Ness) C'mon, no one's dying here! Not while I'm still alive!  
(Ib) *Nods*.  
(Ness) So...should we split up to cover more ground?  
(Ashley) We'd probably find her faster that way...  
(Garry) True, but how would we know if one of us found her? We have no way to contact each other.  
(Ness) Hey, does everyone have a cellphone?

Everyone pulled out a cellphone.

(Ness) If one of you find her, call me and I'll tell everyone else and we'll all get out of here!

They all exchanged their phone numbers and were about ready to begin.

(Ness) Okay, Garry, you're with Ib. Lucas, stay with Ashley. I'm going alone. We got that?  
(Garry) Be very careful, Ness... I know you have impressive courage, but still.  
(Ness) Got it! Let's go!

Ness ran straight ahead, Lucas and Ashley went left, while Garry and Ib went right. As Ness ran, he bumped into someone.

(Ness) W-What the!  
(Mary) Hi, Nuessie!  
(Ness) Mary? What the heck are you doing here? I thought I saw you running away from Ao...Oni...  
(Mary) You did!  
(Ness) If you're here...doesn't that mean it's here too...?  
(Mary) I guess it does *laughs*.  
(Ness) What!?  
(Mary) It doesn't matter anyway! They're hundreds of them in this house! What's the difference with an added one?

Mary began spin around as she chuckled hoarsely. She then started staring Ness in the face and looked rather serious.

(Mary) Ib's going to die today. It's almost unavoidable.  
(Ness) W-What!? No way!  
(Mary) Yep...but there's one way to stop it, you see.  
(Ness) H-How?!  
(Mary) It's you... You're the only thing standing between Ib and death. It's all up to you! Take a look!

Ness suddenly had a vision of Ib being eaten alive by Ao Oni as Garry watched in horror. It was a dark and dusty room. It looked almost like a library. He saw blood everywhere and heard her cries of agony. Strangely, the Ao Oni eating her had teeth. The vision ended, and Mary was gone.

(Ness) ...Oh no... What the heck am I supposed to do? Mary! Come back! Tell me what I do!

We now join Lucas and Ashley as they walk down a large hallway.

(Lucas) Madotsuki! Madotsuki! Do you hear me!? Answer me!  
(Ashley) I swear...if a monster comes charging at us because of your infernal whining, I'm going to trip you...  
(Lucas) W-Well that's not nice... How else am I supposed to find her?  
(Ashley) Think about it...even if she did hear you, do you think she'd call out for help? Madotsuki's too...weird to even care about her situation most likely...  
(Lucas) Yeah...she is like that.  
(Ashley) And we shouldn't rule out what Hiroshi said either...she could be...you know.  
(Lucas) SHUT UP! She's not dead! She wouldn't leave me like that...

Suddenly Lucas's cellphone started to ring. He picked it up and answered the call.

(Lucas) Yeah?  
(Ness) Hey, Lucas... I got something to do, so I might not make it out of here alive... I just wanted to say, thanks for being my friend...  
(Lucas) Ness? What are you talking about?  
(Ness) Listen, find Madotsuki no matter what happens! Don't give up, even if I don't make it! I believe in you, man...you can do it!  
(Lucas) Um...okay... Thanks, Ness.

The brave youth hung up the phone, leaving the cowardice boy confused.

(Lucas) I wonder what's going on with Ness... He sounds like he's about to do something that could kill him... What's going on?  
(Ashley) That idiot... He's probably planning on fighting Ao Oni... True to Ness fashion, I suppose. That blockhead doesn't back down from anything.  
(Lucas) You think that's what he's going to do? Oh wow...looks like Ness has reached a new level of awesome... I can only dream of being as brave as him someday...  
(Ashley) You think he's going to die? I sure do...  
(Lucas) No...he's going to make it. This is Ness we're talking about. He never goes down without a real fight. Even if something goes wrong, he'll improvise. What we have to worry about is ourselves and most importantly, Madotsuki. Ness believes that I can save her, and she's counting on me... I have to do this!

Lucas ran down the hallway very bravely, it even shocked Ashley. She smirked and started to walk the other way.

(Ashley) You have guts when you want to... You don't need my help at all...

We now join Ib and Garry as they explore the many rooms in the house. Garry was shaking pretty bad, but tried not to show his fear in front of Ib, as she seemed just as scared as him. To make things worse, they saw Ao Oni open the door and start walking around the room. Garry grabbed Ib and hid behind a dresser in hope that he wouldn't notice them. After what felt like 4 minutes, it left the room.

(Garry) *Sigh*...I think I'm going to go mad... Doesn't this remind you of that time, Ib... Us stuck in a world of horror...running for our lives... I wish I could say I felt nostalgic...but this isn't something I wanted to relive...  
(Ib) *Nods* ...I want to go home...  
(Garry) You'll make it home, you have my word...

The forlorn young man picked up Ib and began to walk back out the door. After a while, he found another door and opened it up. After looking around he walked inside. It looked like a library of sorts. He walked very slowly, but much to his dismay, Ao Oni walked out from behind a bookshelf. It stared at him and started to smile even more wide, revealing it had teeth. It looked a lot uglier than the other Ao Oni's he had seen. Both Garry and Ib were scared out of their minds and didn't know what to do. If they ran it would chase them to no end... If they stood there, it would probably kill them. Without any other choice, Garry tried to speak with it.

(Garry) Um...e-excuse me... Is there a reason you and your kind are...chasing us around?

Garry started to hear slow applauding, and a man walked out from behind Ao Oni. It was none other than Hiroshi himself. He clapped for Garry until finally coming to a stop.

(Garry) Y-You! You're behind all of this!?  
(Ib) *Gasp*.  
(Hiroshi) The memories of these monsters kept me up at night...I could never rest after that fateful encounter with them... You know how they say...conquer your fears? Well, that's what I did...heh heh... After spending time with them...getting to know them... I found out that what I was afraid of was actually the fact that monsters existed...not the monster itself... After a long time of scientific study...I found out how to communicate with them...become their friends... And now...I'm the world's worst enemy. I will KILL all of you who came here today...but mostly...I want to kill Ib... GO! GET HER!

Hiroshi pointed at Ib, and with the speed of lightning, Ao Oni charged at her. Before it could get her, a certain hero pushed her out the way. As Ib fell, she saw Ness with bat in hand, facing the monster dead-on. He looked like he was about to cry, but seemed to hold it in.

(Ness) Garry! GET IB OUT OF HERE! NOW!

Garry picked Ib up, and was about to run out the door, but turned back for a second.

(Garry) I can't leave you here! Your life can't end now! You're but a child!

Ness screamed in the most serious voice Garry has ever heard "GO!" That made him know he was seriously planning on staying there. He was going to stay with him, but realized he'd be putting Ib's life in danger too. With reluctance, Garry ran away from the room as he heard Ness screaming in pain.


	5. The true enemy is?

As Lucas ran deeper and deeper into the house, turning corners, going down stairs, and running through doors, he eventually came across a disembodied Ao Oni head lying face up on the floor. The sight made him jump, but he tiptoed around it. As he continued into the room, determined to find his girlfriend, he began to see blood on the ground and signs of a struggle. The more he saw these things; it made him lose more hope of her survival. But soon, he saw the girl he was searching so much for. He saw her creeping down the hallway with dilated eyes, holding a knife in front of her. She seemed really nervous, and was hyperventilating. When she spotted Lucas, she stopped walking.

(Lucas) M-Madotsuki? I-Is it really you?  
(Madotsuki) Lucas...?

They ran over to each other and started hugging. Even though she was covered in blood, he didn't care at all. They both began to weep as they hugged even tighter.

(Madotsuki) Lucas...you came for me...  
(Lucas) *Sniffle* Yeah... I'm sorry I didn't come sooner... I have to get you out of here.

Lucas grabbed her hand and started to leave the room.

(Lucas) You don't know how happy I am to see you again...  
(Madotsuki) I love you...

Lucas stopped walking and stared at her. Did she really just say that? And at a time like this? Lucas wiped the tears from his eyes and retorted.

(Lucas) I love you too, Madotsuki... I'll always love you...

It seemed Madotsuki was very tired, and she fell on Lucas's shoulder. He began to hold her up as he continued out the door. Eventually, they ran into Ashley who was just moseying down the hall like nothing was going on.

(Ashley) Found her, huh? Good, now let's get out of here.  
(Lucas) Could you call Ness and let him know?  
(Ashley) Sure.

As they continued to walk back, Ashley attempted to call Ness. But he wouldn't answer his phone at all. She decided to forget it, and told Lucas she let him know he found Madotsuki. They soon ran into Garry and Ib running down the hallway. They ran over to them and seemed quite out of breath.

(Garry) *Panting* L-Lucas...oh thank goodness, you found Madotsuki.  
(Ib) *Panting*.  
(Lucas) Yeah... Hey, where's Ness?

Garry turned his head and sounded a deep sigh of grief... Garry's gloomy theme started up.

(Garry) He...gave up his own life to save Ib's... He was courageous until the end...and he went out with honor... I've never known a braver soul than that boy...and it's doubtful I ever will... He was truly a great hero...and will live on in our hearts... In many ways...he was more of a man than I will ever be...

Everyone hung their heads down, even Madotsuki. It was a long moment of silence, until Ashley spoke.

(Ashley) That idiot! How could he do something like that! I never got a chance to...tell...  
(Lucas) ...Wow... I never thought he would...be gone... I know he wouldn't willingly give up his life like that...it must have been the only way...  
(Madotsuki) ...Someone is coming...

Everyone turned around and seen Hiroshi with an army of Ao Oni at his disposal. Standing next to him was the ugliest one.

(Hiroshi) Lately, I've been having some blonde idiot sticking her head in my business... I looked into it...and found out that the girl was known as Mary. A former painting come to life by unknown means...

Garry looked shocked when he said that.

(Garry) Mary!? Here!? Impossible!  
(Hiroshi) Oh, but it's true... I found out who YOU are as well... Garry was it? Oh, and of course the darling little Ib... if I kill the girl, then Mary will surely show her face... If I capture her, I'll discover her secrets and create my own painting world as well... A world where we all run in fear of the great Ao Oni... A PERFECT WORLD WHERE WE ALL FIGHT FOR OUR LIVES!

Everyone looked shocked and scared. Lucas began to speak in a stern voice that sounded a bit deeper than usual.

(Lucas) I don't know anything about a Mary, but I do know that you killed my friend... I'm going to stop your plans myself... Hiroshi, I WILL RUIN YOU! For Madotsuki, Ness and everyone else...I will NOT let you live another moment!

Lucas looked angry and ready to fight, but Hiroshi just laughed.

(Hiroshi) *Laughs and claps* Good show, jolly good show... But I'm afraid words aren't enough to stop me. Let's see you make good on the words! AO ONI, ATTACK!

All of the monsters ran at them, but the ugliest one jumped in front of them and faced the other monsters in a fighting stance.

(Ashley) What the!? Is it helping us!?

They all started to hear Ness's voice come from the monster.

(Ness) Heh, finally manning up, Lucas? If that's the case, can I count on you for one more thing?  
(Lucas) Is that you Ness? How are you doing that?  
(Ness) It's called mind control! It swallowed me, but there's nothing in here but hollowness. These things are actually pretty dumb, so even I could control its mind and I'm not even skilled at that! Leave this to me, okay? Just get everyone out of here!

Lucas smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

(Lucas) You got it, Ness! C'mon guys! Let's get out of here!

Ness started to fist fight the whole crowd of Ao Oni, taking them all down with ease. He started tearing them apart as well. Lucas leaded everyone around the brawl, and they all began to run to the entrance of the house. While they ran, Ib stopped to look back.

(Ib) Ness...

Garry stopped and ran over to Ib.

(Garry) What are you doing, Ib? We must be on our way!  
(Ib) *Smiles* ...Let's go.

They all made it back to the entrance, but were stopped due to Hiroshi standing In front of the door.

(Lucas) How'd you get over here!? You were all the way back there!  
(Hiroshi) My plan...My plan cannot be foiled! EVEN IF I HAVE TO KILL YOU ALL MYSELF!

Garry stepped in front of everyone, and took off his funny looking jacket.

(Garry) It's about time I stepped up to the plate... I will be your opponent.

Hiroshi pulled out a gun and started shooting at Garry, but he surprisingly dodged it, and took the knife from Madotsuki's hand. He ran at the white haired man with great speed, and it made him too nervous and he couldn't shoot straight. Garry then stabbed him right in the chest and punched him hard in the nose. After taking a few steps back, he swiftly kicked him to the floor. Hiroshi smiled slightly, as he chuckled.

(Hiroshi) To do die at the hands of a worthless...bum...like you... It's...impossible... *Dies*.

Garry put back on his jacket and composed himself.

(Garry) Well...that's that. Let's get out of this accursed building...

They then heard footsteps approach them, and when they turned to see who it was they seen the hero himself, back in one peace.

(Ness) What's up guys? Miss me?

Everyone smiled and started to laugh a little bit.

(Ashley) Alright... We really got to get out of here.  
(Lucas) Right... Let's go!

Everyone left the house, and soon after, it crashed to the ground and made a big mess. The group all walked down the street exhausted, as they felt the chilly air blow, and looked into the sunset sky.


	6. New adventures for new days

It's been 4 days since the Ao Oni events, and it was now Saturday. I suppose you're wondering what the team is up to now, right? Well, sadly they're not together at the moment. Let's check up on each of them shall we? First, we join Lucas and Madotsuki having a normal day hanging out in her apartment playing NASU on her Famicom. They haven't talked about the confession they made on that day since it happened, so Lucas finally thought he'd bring it up.

(Lucas) Hey, Madotsuki? I wanted to ask...um...you know, after we said we...you know-  
(Madotsuki) I do love you...that will never change.  
(Lucas) ...Same here... We'll be together forever, won't we?  
(Madotsuki) Yes...

Madotsuki hugged Lucas and then continued to play NASU. He began to blush and did the same to her. She looked at him and smiled. Eventually they began to pay attention to the game on the TV that Madotsuki was now about lose due to not focusing. A gentle rain began to fall, and the sky was quite cloudy.

On to Ashley, who just got done taking a shower and is now fixing up her hair while wearing a robe. As she did so, she heard her doorbell ring, and she walked downstairs to open it. When she did, she saw Garry standing there.

(Ashley) Garry? What could you want?  
(Garry) Oh, I was on my way out of this town, and thought I'd say goodbye. I might return someday, but I really have things I must be doing elsewhere... Could you give a message to Ib, Ness and the others for me?  
(Ashley) I'm not one to do favors, but I'll make an exception for you.  
(Garry) Thank you, Ashley... I appreciate it... Tell them...it was nice seeing them all again, and stay safe... Well then, farewell.

Ashley watched as Garry walked away. He always seemed so mysterious, but that's why Ashley kind of liked him. He wasn't smug like Ness, or cowardice like Lucas. She thought if he were a tad younger, he would be her ideal type of guy. She let out a sigh before going back into her mansion. Now we check on our hero, who narrowly survived his last adventure. He was chilling, sitting on the couch in his house playing his Gameboy. He was playing Kirby's Dreamland 2 by the way. Soon his sister ran over to him.

(Tracy) What're you doing?  
(Ness) What does it look like I'm doing?  
(Tracy) You don't have to be all sarcastic...

Ness then heard his mom call him. He got up and walked over to his mom, who was standing by the door.

(Ness) What's up, mom?  
(Ness's Mom) A friend of yours is waiting for you outside.

His mom smiled and opened the door, revealing Ib was the friend waiting behind the door. Ness looked confused and stepped outside.

(Ness) Hey, Ib. Something wrong?  
(Ib) Thank you for everything.

Ib hugged Ness and handed him a red rose.

(Ib) I will never forget what you did for me.

She smiled softly, and walked away as calm as ever. Ness sniffed the rose, and yelled out to her.

(Ness) No problem, Ib! I'll be there for you anytime you need me!

As Ness turned around, he saw Tracy smiling mischievously.

(Tracy) Ness's got a girlfriend, Ness's got a girlfriend! *Laughs*.  
(Ness) What-no! She's like 9 years old, dang it!  
(Tracy) Ness is in loooooooove!

Ness began to chase his sister around the house while his mother closed the door letting out a chuckle. That night, Ness was having trouble falling to sleep, and heard a knock at his window. When he got up to see what it was, he saw Mary. He opened the window and rubbed his eyes a little bit.

(Mary) Great job, hero boy! You did wonderfully!  
(Ness) You're just now complementing me? It's been days since all that crap...  
(Mary) *Laughs* You couldn't have done it without me though, hahaha!  
(Ness) Tch...guess not. Thanks for everything, Mary.  
(Mary) Well, I got kidnapped and I'm having lots of fun! I'll see you later!

Mary skipped away and started to spin around at the same time.

(Ness) Either that's a bad case of Stockholm syndrome...or she's just being weird... Aw, whatever. I know by now that I don't have to worry about her. She always seems to know what she's doing. Don't ever change, Mary...

He closed the window and crawled back into bed, and mumbled to himself.

(Ness) New adventures for new days, I guess... I'll figure out what you're up to some other day, Mary... But for now...I'm going to bed.

He heard the sounds of Mary's joyful laughter as she frolicked away from his house, which made him smile as he drifted off to sleep. That about wraps up part 2 of Ness's unsung adventures... And now, Ness hangs up his cap until his next big adventure... But for now, just get some sleep, because with new days...bring new adventures to look forward to.

THE END.


End file.
